Untitled for now
by blackmagelikesevilpie
Summary: A 19 year old boy is transported to Fort Condor days before Cloud and the others arrive. With a gun, knowledge of the future events in the game, and an added bonus from his previous adventures, how will he help or hinder the FF7 story.


Okay, believe it or not, after reading this chapter you will understand where I'm going with this story. Maybe, cuz I'm not sure how I want this story to work yet so maybe you won't either. lol...

Basic disclaimers apply, I don't own anything I'm writing about except for the main character which is an original from the depths of my brain, and somethings may not make sense (wait for the next chapter), but then not much makes sense in anything fiction.

Prologue

* * *

Hefting the rifle onto my shoulder, I looked to my left and nodded at Reaper, "Ready to go back to Earth?"

"Are you ready to go to _our_ Earth?"

Good question. Was I ready to go to an alternate version of Earth that only existed in _my_ reality as a movie? A cool movie, but still...

"Hey!" Portman spoke up, "What if he doesn´t go to our world? What if the Ark takes 'im back to his world?"

All present were silent for a moment, Pinky even looked up from the Ark controls. Mac, standing beside me, stuck out his hand. He didn´t talk much, but it was obvious what he wanted to say. I took his hand and with our genetically enhanced strength, each tried to crush the hand of the other.

Destroyer, one of the biggest black men I had ever seen in my life, actually started tearing up when he walked over and wrapped his arms around me in the most painful bear-hug I had ever experienced. The monstrous man had forgotten that with the 24th chromosome he was even more capable of crushing someone in a hug than before. "I´m 'unna miss you kid!"

I tried to respond, I really did, but I had no air in my lungs and was unable to breathe in so it was impossible. Fortunately for me, Duke saw my problem and came to my rescue, "Destroyer, your killin 'im man, let 'em breathe."

Destroyer dropped me, and I manged to catch myself before falling on my face. Hell, being super-human had to be good for something. "Don't worry Big-D," I managed when I had gotten my breath back, "I got a new reason to watch this movie now." Everyone had their own reaction to that, but when I had first gotten here they had all had the same reaction, disbelief.

"That's some messed up shit man, we´re just a movie in your world..." Mac said, which surprised me.

Samantha Grimm was next, "If you don't come back with us, take care of yourself okay Matt?" I was expecting a handshake or maybe a hug, but she leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn, how´d he get so lucky?" Duke whispered to Reaper, making sure to whisper loud enough for everyone to hear.

Pinky looked up from the Ark controls, "It's almost ready to go, only a few more minutes." Then as if realizing I was there for the first time he looked at me, "Hey, uh, good luck kid," then almost as a side note he added, "and uh, thanks for saving my life."

* * *

_The Baron was charging me, I was still a little dazed from the chair it had thrown at my head. The things kept getting smarter! As if what one learned they all learned, but we had used the same method to kill 4 of them now so that couldn't be the case._

_"Help!" A voice to the left. No one had expected them to charge the Ark gate, they had been in the sewers for the majority of the time, except for the three that got Sarge._

_Grabbing the rifle beside me, I brought it to my shoulder, aimed at the things ugly head, and pulled the trigger. BAM!BAM!BAM! A three-bullet burst ripped into the Baron´s face, with enough recoil to give me me bruises for a week or more without the body-armour that the others had. Thankfully I was superhuman. Swinging to the left, towards the sound of the cry for help, I saw Pinky firing his pistol at a Baron that seemed to be enjoying the terror it was causing the tech._

_6 hours earlier I had never used a gun before, now I was using a high powered rifle to kill monsters I had only seen in movies and killed with a chain-saw on the XBOX._

_"Hey ugly!" I called out at it, and the once human now super ugly superhuman turned to face me. BAM!BAM!BAM! Another three bullet burst tore into another Baron's face.

* * *

_

"Don´t worry about it," I waved it off, but I could tell he was glad he had thanked me. "And if I don't get sent back to my reality, I´ll come and visit you or something."

Reaper and Kid both stuck out a hand next, I grabbed Reaper's first, then Kid's. "I think we could use you if you come back with us, you're a natural."

"Not to mention he's one of the few people in the Universe that has the 24th chromosome," Kid added.

"And that," Reaper agreed.

The rest of the goodbye's were the same, although Duke did try to crush my hand when he shook it. Not possible for him, he wasn't part of the super-human group. I looked around at the 7 members of the RRTS, with Samantha Grimm and Pinky at the computers, minus Sarge.

* * *

_Walking down a hallway with Goat near where Destroyer and Duke had killed a Baron earlier, him with rifle at the ready and me with the pistol that Mac had given me pointed in front of me, I tried to understand how I had gotten to where I was. _

The last 6 hours seemed a blur to my mind, but I could remember well enough what had happened, I was sitting on my bed scribbling away on a piece of scrap paper an idea for the debate I had been assigned for school. Stupid debates, I had never liked pubic speaking. It was then that I noticed the flash of silver slightly above me, which seemed to get bigger the longer I looked at it.

_Speaking from Goat´s headset broke me from my memories, "What's up?" I asked when it was quiet again. Goat didn't respond immediately._

_"Sarge's dead, he uh," Goat made the sign of the cross, which I'd never figured out when Catholics are supposed to use, "He got attacked and infected, Reaper killed him before he woke up again._

_

* * *

_

"We're ready to go," Pinky told Reaper.

Each of these people were only imagination, but here they were standing in front of me. I had even touched Pinky's wheels to see if they were real or not. Both Goat and Kid had saved my life, I had saved Pinky's and helped Sarge save Mac's life, all of them were real here. The impossibility of it all was hard to deal with.

"Do you want to go first? Or, how are we gonna do this?" Kid asked me.

"No, I'll go last in case something happens to the Ark when I go through," I smiled at Kid, "besides, I want to be super-human for a little while longer."

The globe of silver that had appeared above me while I was sitting on my bed scribbling notes appeared over the platform of the Ark, and Duke walked forward to be sucked into it and transported back to Earth, "Lucky little bastard," he whispered before he disappeared. Kid followed after, then Goat, Mac, Portman, Destroyer, Samantha, and finally Reaper, who flipped me off before he went through.

Watching someone get sucked into the Ark was completely unbelievable, it was like the laws of the cartoon world applied and they seemed to be sucked in to a hole much smaller than was conceivably possible.

"You wanna leave the gun? If you do go back to your world I don't think people would like you having one of those."

Holding Sarge's rifle in front of me (none of the Marines had ever told me what model it was and I had never asked), I looked it over quick. The rifle was one and a half times the length of my arm, had a nice scope for precise shooting, had three firing options (full auto, three shot, and single), and was surprisingly light for it's size. "I think I'll keep it, worst case scenario is that my mom finds it and makes me throw it away." Pinky laughed at that.

The silver orb appeared again, this time for me, and I stepped towards it. The last thing I thought before I was sucked into it, was that I was pretty sure I should have seen my reflection, and not a grassy field.

* * *

Well, first chapter done, and it has absolutely nothing to do with FF7 right? Wrong! That grassy field thing... ya you guessed it!

I'll forgive you, the reader, for maybe not liking this first chapter. After all it's supposed to be about Final Fantasy 7, not DooM, but keep reading if you want FF7, I promise I'll only make mention of DooM in 'remembering' sequences which will be marked by the nifty line thing that has provided us with.


End file.
